Thinking
by moonlightairflow
Summary: Yes this is the "more Hiroaki" you're looking for. #Hiroaki #HiroomixAkihito #AkihitoxHiroomi
1. Chapter 1: Seahorses

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#1_**

"Another wanted group of molesters. They seem to assault males the most, they are-

Akihito changed the channel, saying "How ridiculous." He's been using this phrase since what happened in kyoukai no kanata mirai hen. He says it's just a habit. But it isn't. Habits are involuntary, unlike in this case. He was trying to get used to saying it to match his 'lover'.

 _So...do these people actually enjoy doing it with men? Just which part of our body...uh._

 _I mean… Boys do look better with O-O glasses but-!_

He frowned and changed the channel again.

 _._

"The number of young released by the male seahorse averages 100-1000 for most species, but may be as low as 5 for smaller species, or as high as 2500. When the fry are ready to be born, the male expels them with muscular contractions. He typically gives birth at night and is ready for the next batch of eg-" He turned off the TV.

 _What the fuck?! The male breeds them? Come on…_

 _Males?! Like akkey and I? No boy can play a younger sister's role. There's no point in assaulting a man. But, the door of Akkey's apartment is really easy to open I guess_

 _…_

 _But if anything happens…_

• • •

"Hello? Akkey?"

 _Uh look. He didn't lock the door before going to sleep. Totally defenseless._

"Dont put it in yourself."

Hiroomi, who was facing the door, turned to see Akihito sleep talking.

 _what kind of dream is he having?_

"Why don't you just fuck your wife instead?"

"It's disgusting!"

"No I don't make Masturbating a hobby and I totally don't want to know how it feels."

"Akkey?!"

 _I should wake him up._

Hiroomi wasn't good with waking people up, since he was always the one being woken up, so he did the only thing he knew, shaking people's shoulder. Which led to utter failure. Making Hiroomi think about going to the kitchen to find a bowl, fill it with cold water, and splashing it on Akihito's face.

-AAAAA!

It didn't take him long to realize that he actually put that idea into action

-YOU BASTARD!

- _Lets change the topic_ Were you having a nightmare?

-...Oh...yea...

-what was it about?

\- Uwah…Nothing… It was just a weird one.

-You're an expert in having weird dreams you know that?

-Huh? Why is that?

-You know like the time you dreamt about me being judged by Ai-san, when the verdict was for me to put my hands-

-*Raises an eyebrow* Did Kuriyama-san tell you?

-Yea. Come to think of it, why did you tell **her** about **my** trial?

-How ridiculous! I couldn't tell you! It —

Hiroomi didn't hear anything else, as his brain was too busy thinking about the new information he had gained

 _'How ridiculous'? It's kinda like Mirai-san's 'How unpleasant'... Are they matching phases?! They seem to be so close. I won't be surprised if they marry eachother in the future..._

-LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK TO YOU!

-Huh? Oh. Yea.

-...are you okay?

-Yea im fine. Im… leaving.

-okay. But you didn't say why you- (*Stands and walks toward the door*) HEY! DON'T GO JUST YET! I SAID LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK TO Y-

Before finishing his sentence, he realized the strange look in Hiroomi's eyes. Something was bothering him

-So…Bye then.

-Yeah…

.

.

.

.

.

-Where have you been

-At Akkey's.

-...

 _He actually answered without unnecessary sister-complex talks…_

It's late tho.

-What time is it?

-1:00 AM

-Eh?! I had no idea.

-Pervert.

.

.

.

.

 _What was that about?! Did I say something that made him uncomfortable?_ I don't think I've ever seen him like that. _Damn… I hate these little things that make me think too much. But this is a normal thing huh? Everybody fears losing the ones dear to them_

 _._

 _._

"…"

"How ridiculous…"

.

.

|To be continued|


	2. Chapter 2: My beloved bonsai tree

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#2_**

Akihito was sitting on some park's seat, thinking about Hiroomi's issue, again.

 _Should I ask him if anything's wrong? Wouldn't that seem…odd? Ugh, nevermind it. That's one of the things friends do, no?_

He took his phone out of his pocket, as he heard his phone ringing

"a-a-ah! moshi moshi?"

He didn't even look at the screen of his phone, so he has no idea who he's talking to . It was Mirai, who also had no idea why she had called him. And what she was going to say.

Idiots.

U-Uhm! S-Senpai?

"Kuriyama-san?"

Ye…s?

"Um…Didn't you just call me to tell me something…perhaps?"

…

Lets go out.

It took a whole minutes for Akihito's brain to discern the message it had received. And for Mirai's brain to analyze the message it had sent.

"Kuriyamas…san, are you being serious?"

…

…

…

*Gasps*

"Kuriyama-san..?

Y-Yes im serious! Let's go out! It-It's just-ju-just hanging out and…and nothing else okay?!

"A um… ok! Iiiit's, not like I thought it was going to be a date or something!"

Whaaaat?

Then, she hung up, and started typing things on her phone.

"This senpais are all perverts! They always take advantage of each and every word you tell them!"

"Kuriyama-san..? Uh…she hung up…"

"She didn't even tell me the time and pla-"

Ring Ring, Ring ring.

"Yes?"

…

I just remembered that we didn't choose the place and the time.

"Yeah"

Let's go to… the restaurant we always go to

"…Can't we change it this time? I'm tired of going there everytime…"

A-I think it's okay... Where do we go then?

"How about we go to a cinema?"

Cinema? ok! It's decided then!

"When do we go?"

Let's go tonight!

"Tonight?!"

Yes! Tonight! We can go! There's a movie I want to watch it's called My beloved bonsai tree

"…Sounds fun. "

.

.

.

.

"Uuugh, what took her so long?"

"Seeeenpaaaaai!"

Akihito turned his head, to see Mirai with with the world's most beautiful make up, an open mouth smile. She waved to him as she ran toward him.

…

How gross can something get?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

The movie was boring as fuck, Akihito's face was confirming that too.

…

 _BOREDOM_

 _EMPTINESS_

 _COMPUNCTION_

 _I WANNA GO HOME RIGHT NOW_

 _I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME_

"Fuck this, Im out"

Says whooooo?

No, you're wrong. Akihito isn't the one who said it. It was just someone in the crowd, who caught Akihito's attention immediately. His eyes followed that person until he stopped moving, to turn his head and to look at the studio once more. Hiroomi, looked at the studio once more.

 _Hiroomi..?_

"Senpai? Why did you stand?"

 _Oh…Did I stand up?_

"Uh no im just ah… gonna go do something … It might take some time so don't wait for me 'kay?"

"…*Looks at Akihito with widen eyes*

*smiles* Okay!"

-Hiroomi!

-Akkey? Hey, man!

-Hiroomi! We need to talk!

-Uh about, last night, You looked really sad.

-Eh? Did I really?

-You **were** sad. I just want to know the reason.

 _-…_ I wasn't sad.

-I mean, I WAS sad but it wasn't your fault. I just-

-I understand.

 _He understands?! How so?_

 _-_ Let's hang out tonight.

-Pardon?

-Lets hang out tonight!

-But Akkey, what about Mirai-san?

-Eh? What about her?

-I mean, aren't you in the middle of a date right now?

-! D-Date! What! That's just a **friend** ly hanging out! Y-You can even join us!

 _I'm unintentionally inviting trouble over to my life._.

-No way. I don't want to play a third well. But seriously Akkey! Would you actually ruin a date like that?

-I-It's not a date! It's just "Hanging out"

-…*looks away with a sad face* say…

-Yes…?

-How do **you** want to look at it?

-Huh?

-Date, hanging out, Which one do you want it to be?

\- That's…*Looks down*

-…Never mind that.

And the first thing Akihito knew, he was alone.

-Huh…? He left…? Tch…

And just when he wanted to go back to the cinema,

"Hey look, I found one, and he looks **delicious** too!"

.

.

 _._

|To be continued|


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#3_**

.

.

"Hey look I found one, and he looks **delicious** too!"

Akihito turned his head. And saw a man, way closer than he seemed. Someone Akihito was sure he didn't know

"Who are you?"

"Are you actually expecting me to tell you?!

*three seconds of silence*

So what's next? Should I also tell you about my weaknesses? Do you rather it be written or-"

"Stop talking nonsense, we don't have all night. Just do it"

It was another man that suddenly appeared. Hearing his voice surprised Akihito a little and it made him shiver for a second.

"Oh hoh? shivering already?"

"What the hell! / What do you guys want?"

The two men looked at each other in surprise, not believing that the idiot in front of them hadn't realized that they were molesters

"We want you."

It was the third man, walking closer to the three. Akihito didn't say anything. Instead his faced turned four times calmer.

 _That again. The immortal half-Yomu is very precious! Go get him! Blah blah blah_

"Hmm? No response?" 3rd

"I'm so used to this, sorry." Ak

"Used to this?" 1st

"Used to this." Ak

"Used to getting fucked?" 2nd

"No, used to b-WHAT?" Said Akihito, before he widened his eyes. Number three, pleased to see this scene, stepped closer to him causing Akihito to step back. Then, the other two stepped closer.

"So you finally understand who we are, don't you?" Said the 1st one, smiling.

 _What do I do? Hiroomi's always around to do stupid things, why isn't he here when I need him?_ _But I'm kind of glad that Mitsuki isn't here...these people assault boys, I can't imagine what they do to girls…_

Number one suddenly ran and caught Akihito's right arm and pinned it to his other hand from behind.

"AAAAA! LET GO! LET GO OF ME!"

Paying no attention to the shouts, 1st one laughed and licked Akihito's earlobe.

"A..muuu...h"

"What're you doin' ? Do him already." 2nd

" having fun here~" 1st

"Yea and you're having all of it." 3rd

Akihito was confused. He felt the cold wind touch his wet ear. It tickled and was gross as hell "Ew..." The three stared at him. "Ew?! Don't you like my saliva?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Number three, who was out of his limits, ran and freed Akihito from number one's grip, just to put Akihito's face on his own chest. "Uwwah…What are you even doing?" The 3rd one pulled Akihito's hair, to make him look at him, which caused a great pain

"Ow ow ow ow ow-"

"I didn't hear you"

"I asked what you were doiiiiing AAAAAAH LET M E GO"

"What if I don't?"

"..."

 _It hurts_

"I'll..."

 _It hurts_

"I…"

 _The pain won't stop… god… it hurts so much_

"*Sobs* AAAAAHHAAAAHAAHAAAA...! LET GOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO"

"Oh...my sweet jewel...cry...cry MORE"

He pulled the hair more, and with more force. As a sadist, he'd do anything and everything to see people suffer and cry, and Akihito kindly granted his wish

"Shut him up. What if someone hears him?" 2nd

"What? I can't hear you." 3rd

"What did you say just now?" 2nd

"HUH?" 3rd

Number one, who was always looking for fun and entertainment, found that scene extremely funny.

"YOUR LAUGHTER IS EVEN LOUDER THAN HIS SKIRL!" 3rd

The 2nd one succeeded in shutting Akihito by forcing his fisted hand on his mouth, but shutting the first one up was much easier. It costed him a punch in the nose.

"Hey, what fun is it if we don't hear him scream? You're ruining the mood" 3rd

"What the fuck? We should just fuck him and run away before the cops arrive" 2nd

"What's so wrong with having a little fun? We chose this area because it's always empty and far away from people, if we wanted to do it quietly we could just go and do it in the streets, we had more options to fuck there, too. Nobody'll hear him here"3rd

"Why, I heard him." Said a voice, hidden in the shadows. The threes' eyes began to dart around, looking for the source.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself."

"Me? My name is"

He moves to the light. To where the three could see him.

.

.

.

"Hiroomi"

.

.

.

.

|To be continued|


	4. Chapter 4: Afterwards

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#4_**

-The sound of the cars moving-

-The sound of the leaves moving with the wind-

-The sound of people talking as they pass-

-The sound of her heartbeat-

The tear that rolled down her face

.

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

Clack

"...

Moshi Moshi?"

Mirai-san?

"Hiroomi-senpai? I thought I saw Senpai's number?!"

Yeah, I'm using his phone

"..Why?"

Im...sorry about this. That Akkey didn't come back.

"Hi... roomi-senpai?"

He said that he was sorry as well and that he enjoyed spending time with you.

"A-... Where is he right now?"

Sorry I need to hang up.

"Eeeh? Hiroomi-senpai?"

Call ended.

He hung up the phone. And looked at Akihito. He had fainted last night. Sigh…

"What do I do now?"

 _I should take him to our house... It was my fault after all._ _Ah but it would be much better if Mitsuki didn't find out._

As he made his choice, he lifted Akihito princess style. "Damn. You're heavy *looks at him* If we compare you to a rabbit"

Mitsuki never imagined seeing her brother come back home carrying Akihito princess style, but, life likes fucking with minds.

-A...A...

-Don't say anything. I'll explain later.

-*closes her mouth* You will.

Hiroomi took Akihito to his own room and laid him down on his bed. He looked at how Akihito's chest raised and fell, rethinking what happened earlier.

…

 _Where should I sleep?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poke

Poke

Poke

It's not nice to be woken up by your moody little sister just to see her frowning and probably, seeking explanation of a mess that happened.

-Aniki!

-...Yes?

-Get up

-I will

-Please do

…

-Aniki

-*Suddenly wakes up* AAH! Ye- *Catches breath* yes?

-Wake up

-... I will

\- no you won't! Dammit. Boys are all so hard to wake.

-*jumps in surprise* *sits* Have you ever woken a boy besides me?

-No. But I will wake Akihito up if you don't get up.

-Hah?!Akkey?

Flash back

-Oh that's right, is he still sleeping?

-What happened.

-Huh?

-last night. You said you're going to the cinema but then you got home like that. And when I asked you about it you said you'll explain. So explain. Right now.

-*inhale*

 _What should I say?_

*exhale* I…

-..?

-I...

 _I can't lie to you..._

-Um...

 _But I can't say the truth either_

-You see...

 _And if I don't say anything She'll hear from Akkey_. _I don't want that to happen_

-*sigh*

 _Because I..._

-Im not sure if Akkey wants you to know. So I'll wait for him to wake up. Then I'll ask him.

-...*frowns* You're beyond gross.

 _That again. But this time, it's a different story._

-*giggles* *closes his eyes* *still smiling* yes, I am.

-...

...

...

...

?

?

?

?

?

Hiroomi got out of that room to go and check on Akihito. Seeing that Akihito was still at the exactly same spot without any sign of movement, he moved a finger closer to Akihito's nose to check his breathing. Luckily, he was alive. So he sighed in relieve. His own phone rang, he jumped in surprise, and ran out of the room. Careful not to be too loud to wake Akihito up.

"A-Ah.. Yes?"

Hiroomi-senpai?

"Mirai-san?"

Where are you right now?

"Why do you ask?"

We need to talk

 _Is she suspicious?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her eyes were looking for him, **nerviou** sly.

"Mirai-san?"

When Mirai finally saw him, she frowned and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. Not that it was scary, even her serious face is somehow cute

-… _What does she want…? Is it about last night?_

-... Where is senpai?

-Hmm? _No good_

-He's not at his house, he doesn't answer his phone. And you were the last one who saw him. You even called me last night, you know where he is, don't you?

-... _What do I do now?! These awful things keep happening to me..._ He's totally safe.

-So you do know.

-...I do

-*frowns with half-closed* *steps toward Hiroomi until their faces are inches away*

-...what is it?

-Tell me.

-Tell you what?

-WHERE IS HIM?

-I already told you he's safe.

-THAT'S NOT MY ANSWER. _I really am being rude /_

-Calm down now! Being angry doesn't change anything.

-*Breathing deeply* *inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *exhale* You... Didn't do anything to him did you?

-... _Where did THAT come from? Why should you ask something like that?_ I didn't.

-...

Good. *turns around and puts some physical space between herself and Hiroomi* Will I…

-?

-Will I see him tomorrow?

-*Breathes heavily as if holding himself back from swearing* *Tired of all these things ಠMಠ* You will.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What a ta~sty used to?

Ah! Let go! Doing? Do it alrea

Dy shivering?

On't you like my saliva?

Skirl

Laughter

"AH!" Heavy breaths in the air

Looking around, he found himself in a room he has never been to before.

"Hah..hah...Where...am...I...?"

Hearing the sound of a key unlocking the door made Akihito freeze. He tried to be as quiet as he could, then, the door was opened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akkey?"

"UWAAAAAH!"

He jumped, but this time it was a REAL jump. Like when the children see an insect. His back hit the wall, and he started panting..

"Akkey...?!"

He didn't stop panting

"What's wrong? *steps closer to him*"

"D-Don't come any closer!"

"Um..." _Akkey acting like this...isn't actually that strange. What happened last night sure was a shock to him, and to me…_ Ok, Ok." He slowly backed away, seeing that, Akihito could calm down just a little.

 _Dammit. I forgot to close the door, what if Mitsuki comes?_

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Im closing the door"

"Why?" He frowns

"Well, ...It's obvious. Because I don't want Mitsuki to suddenly come in"

"...Mitsuki?" _Who the hell is Mitsuki?_

"E..Yes, her."

 _MynameisAkihito, , ?doesthatmeanwe'reinhishouse?why?oh...whathappenedlastnightwas..._

-OOOOOH!

-What happened?

-N….Nothing. I just remembered everything

-everything?

-About last night, for example… _I can't tell him that I forgot about his identity for a second hahahahahahahahha_

-I see _What the fuck, Akkey?_

-...What did you do to them?

-That's a secret~

-*frowns*

-*Is truly please with how the smaller one is frowning and the fact that his curiosity wasn't satisfied*

-Okay then...are we in your house?

-Ah...yes we are.

-Are we in YOUR room

-You got that right.

-Is it your bed then?

-Well, why should anyone else's bed be in my room?

-... *STANDS* *GETS AWAY FROM THE BED*

-That was crueeeel Akkeeeeey!

-It was not.

-It sure was! Doesn't Akkey think that my bed is perfumed with a pure sister-loving-

-*just looks at him with half-closed eyes to show him that he doesn't give a damn about his sister or how he loves her*

.

.

.

.

She was playing with her laptop when she heard the door. She stood up and went near her door to peek. It was Hiroomi that came back home.

"When did he even leave?"

She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was full.

 _Eating_

"*looks at the refrigerator with her usual indifferent eyes*"

{A refrigerator full of tasty things is a blessing} She **noted** to herself

She mumbled a song as she gets a glass to fill it with milk to become taller to feel less annoyed when her Niisan looks down at her

"UWAAAAAH!"

 _Was that Akihito?_

Tiptoe, Tiptoe.

And just when she thought she had found something, Hiroomi closed the door

"The hell?" She whispered. _What are they doing? Why did Hiroomi close the door? He does that once in a blue moon._

"Hmmm..."

She pushed her ear to the door.

-Never mind the **pure** sister thing, It's just a bad thing.

-What is?

-Someone else's bed... I feel uneasy.

-Oh Akkey! You never change. It was just the day before yesterday, we were sitting on the same bed.

-THAT'S DIFFERENT.

-How is that different?

-That was my bed!

"Wh-What are those perverts talking about?"

-Hey Akkey.

-What is it?

-About last night...

-...What about it?

-We shouldn't tell anybody should we?

-*Inhale* Um...*Exhale* Of...course not. But, did you-

-No I didn't.

-Even Mitsuki?

-Even her.

-Wow. Thanks dude!

Mitsuki wanted to know everything about it. Everything. _What are they talking about? What happened last night? Why were the sitting on Akihito's bed?_

 **whY**

.

.

|To be continued|


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#5_**

.

.

.

.

-So...what're we gonna do?

-Hmm? *Shrugs*

-Wanna go for a run? _Hiroomi's acting all normal as if nothing happened. Guess I'll do the same_ Yea why not.

-But... are you sure you can...?

-Huh!?

-I mean, well, last night- OH THAT'S RIGHT, AKKEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

-Im... _Is he that worried? I'm sure he saw that they just "pulled my hair"_ _Ok. And I_ _ **can**_ _run._

 _\- Phew~ I'm relieved~_

.

.

.

Step

Step

Step

Step

.

.

.

.

 _Where are they going? What're they gonna do?_ _Did Aniki FUCK him last night?_

No my child, he did not

.

.

.

They felt the _**airflow**_ touching their skin as they ran. How romantic lol Akihito felt as if the **wind** was punching him in various places.

 _Akkey runs so slowly. Why is that? He isn't hurt is he?_

Hiroomi stopped running without any warnings so Akihito bumped into his back

-Ow... Why did you stop?

-... Akkey.

-...What is it?

-Are you sure you're ok?

-... Yea.

-*stares*

-...

-*stares*

-Uh...*feels uneasy. Like when the teachers want to call your name to answer a question but you don't know the question yet*

-*staaaare*

-*His stomach growls*

-…

-…

-...We...didn't have breakfast did we?

-Um ...no?!

-Lets go eat then _Because I was too serious just now_ *Smiles awkwardly*

.

.

.

They went to a restaurant. And sat next to the vitrine. They ordered something. And waited. Someone told the waiter to turn the TVon, so he did. Akihito and Hiroomi's breakfast was already on their table.

"Last night, we succeeded in capturing the three famous criminals we were looking for!"

After hearing the not very pleasing news, Akihito's eyes widened and he tightened his grip around his cup

"We won't say anything about our ways of trapping people,"

 _It's him. The person who was pulling my hair last night._ _The person who..._

-nn...*looks down, obviously uneasy*

Seeing the way Akihito was acting, Hiroomi stood and sat next to Akihito. But when he stood Akihito's attention was caught by the sudden movement and the look in his eyes showed that he was **nervous** , when Hiroomi at down, he put his hand close to Akihito's on the table. Maybe on purpose, maybe not

 _"_ ause we're getting outta here soon enough to finish what we started."

Badump

Badump

Badump

 _Wh-What? 'What we started' he said…? What did he mean by that? Are they..._ _Are they planning on finishing ME?_ _It can't be anything else...what am I going to do? I'm doomed...What is going to... What happened last night..._ _Is 'that' going to re-happen?_ _Are they going to come after me? Why? Why? Where did I do wrong?_ _I mean it would be great if...if...if...Hiroo-_

"Akkey"

"*gasp* *looks at Hiroomi*"

"It's ok, I'm here"

.

.

.

.

|To be continued|


	6. Chapter 6: What a view

**_Thinking_**

 ** _#6_**

.

.

.

 _Yes, it's my fault. All my fault. He got attacked because of me. All because i wasn't there to support him. Because I wasn't there to protect him. It was me. It was my fault._ _I am the one responsible for all this. I didn't think seeing him like this would make me feel so guilty…if I knew I'd be more careful… Yes I, I'll take responsibility. I should. No, I_ _ **must**_ _._ _I have to make sure he's okay. That father fucker said they were going to finish what they started. And what they started, was the Molesting-Akkey project. It's something that rarely happens to anyone. But not anyone... Akkey used to get attacked a lot but this was so sudden...so new to him. Because the aim of the attack was different yesterday. They wanted to-_

"-ou"

"Hmm..?"

"For always being there."

 _Did he just say... Thank you?_

"It doesn't really matter if you're doing it because you're told to. I just..."

 _I'm lying. It is actually really important to me. It bothers me to think that you two are protecting me because you're told to. The first time I saw you…You were doing it for that purpose_

"Im not."

"Huh?"

"Im not doing this because I have to. I kinda just **want** to"

"Wh...hat?"

 _Well it's not like I didn't know it but I doubted it. I mean..._

"I said I enjoy spending time with you"

"E-Eh!?"

Hiroomi stared at him. A look that was trying to say something like: 'Why are you surprised?' Then he moved his head closer to Akihito's.

.

.

.

Mitsuki was hiding while looking for the two with her eyes. She saw them. They were sitting in a restaurant. Everything seemed so 'ok' until Hiroomi stood and sat next to Akihito. Her eyes widened. _Aren't they sitting too close?_ Hmmm... She changed her hiding place to the nearest branch she found. Close enough to hear what they were saying. Or at least some parts of it.

\- -here

 _Here?! Did he just say "Come here?" nononono that can't be it. The distance between them is already so..._

\- -being there

 _Being there? Being where?_

\- -You're doing it-

 _Drops of cold sweat appear on her temple as she imagines-_

\- -Want to.

She tried to listen but didn't hear anything else. So she looked up at the vitrine to see what happened. Hiroomi moved his head close to Akihito's.

 _*_ gasp*

 _._

 _._

 _._

He moved his mouth closer to Akihito's left ear and whispered:

-Mitsuki is right there, listening to our conversation.

-Wha-?

-She's been here for a while now, I didn't mind because she couldn't hear anything from where she was, but now she can hear us.

-Is that why you're whispering?

-Yea, and that's also the reason why I want you to speak more quietly

-Oh right.

 _What is that pervert whispering in that pervert's ear?_

-So what're we gonna do from now on?

-We're gonna have breakfast of course.

-No I mean Mitsuki.

-I know, but nothing's gonna change. We have breakfast, hang out, and go home. Ah, we do some strange things to make her more curious too

-Ah…okay?

-*smiles and separates their heads*

-So...

-yeah.

-...

-...

.

.

.

They finished they breakfast, which Hiroomi paid for. And then they decided to go to a park Hiroomi knew and thought was a nice place to hang out. It had tall green trees.. The weather was also great. Not too cold, not too hot. Airflow. The sunlight nuzzling the leaves and,

The shadows

.

 _This park is a good one, it's always empty so even if a youmu attacks-_

"UH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Akihito was looking at a bush.

"Uh...nothing."

He said with a dejected face.

 _On second thought but,_

-Akkey.

Akihito almost jumped.

-Yes?

- _What's with him today?!_ Let's go somewhere else.

-Somewhere else? Why?

-Well...I just changed my mind. _It's because empty places aren't exactly the best option to take a person who was molested in a empty dark alley_

-... Okay.

.

.

They were on their way to another place Hiroomi knew. Hiroomi choosing the places was okay. Akihito didn't want anybody to 'enter' the parks he went to regularly anyway. But Hiroomi was spacing out the whole time. What was he thinking about? Did Akihito do anything bad? He didn't know.

 _So, is Mitsuki still following us or what? Everything seems so normal. Well this is the first time I'm going to a park alone with Hiroomi but is Hiroomi hanging out with me because he wants to calm me down? Even if he is, then it just means I'm important to him, because mental protection isn't his duty...WHAT HAPPENED TO KURIYAMA-SAN is what I want to ask him, but I can't. Or I don't want to. I think I don't want to see kuriyama-san for a while. Because im in danger and that means people around me are in danger as well. but... Does that mean im okay woth Hiroomi getting hurt? No. It's just that, I'm sure that Hiroomi is powerful enough to fight. Yea. Fight who? Anybody. Not anybody, but those molesters are just humans right? They're no threat for a spirit warrior. And that aside... People around me had always been in danger. They've been in danger ever since they asked my name._

He came to reality after he heard a sound from a bush.

"UH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Uh...

 _Shit, it was just a cat. What made me shout like that? So uncool._

nothing."

 _Just look at him! He must think that I'm like a scaredy cat_

-Akkey

 _What's with all these serious faces he makes just to call me by that stupid nickname?_

-Yes?

-Um...let's go somewhere else.

-Somewhere else? Why?

 _Maybe something dangerous's gonna happen here?_

-Well...I just changed my mind.

 _That again?_

-... Okay

-Good

 _That "good" means yes there is something off about this place._

 _-Mm hm_

 _-Why is he looking at me this way? All I said was 'good'. Ugh he's as complicated as my sister_

 _._

 _._

 _._

When they reached the park, Akihito did an open-mouth-smile as his eyes widened. He raised his arms and threw them in the air

"WOW!"

Hiroomi didn't expect him to get this excited. But that was a good thing. He wanted 'Akkey' to be happy, that's why he bought him there after all. His hands in his pockets, he walked faster to reach Akihito,smiling.

-Like this place?

-YEAH!

-...I'm happy

Hiroomi had no idea how much Akihito loved nature. Nor did he know the joy of making somebody -other than his sister- happy. They made good memories together. Akihito was quite nervous though. He's always nervous inside. There are always enough reasons to be nervous. Because with every memory you make, you add a regret to your regrets.

.

.

.

 _Those perverts are gay for each other. I know it. I'm sure about it. It's just like that shounen ai manga I've read before..._

She moved from a bush to another, and it scared Akihito, again.

 _Wuss and scared_

Then she moved again.

"UWAHAHAH!"

Akihito jumped and wrapped his hands around Hiroomi's right arm. Hiroomi, who had been pulled out of his thoughts looked at him and said:

"...Akkey?"

"E... *looked at his own hands* oh! Sorry..!"

He let go.

 _Was he trying to avenge those times that I touched his armpits?!_ _He looks nervous._

 _-What did I just do?! The jump was unintentionally but sticking to him...wasn't._

He frowned at the thought & Hiroomi noticed that

 _Is he sad because he grabbed my arm like that? I don't really mind…_

 _._

.

.

 _Is Akihito the uke then? Gross! I wanted my brother to get fucked instead._

But her phone suddenly rang loudly

"UWAAAAH!"

"What is it?"

"IS IT YOUR PHONE?"

"No it's Mitsuki's."

"Oh I see! Mitsuki! Your phone is ringing."

 _Did they know I was following them all this time?! Ugh never mind…I should Keep cool_

 _She reminded herself, before standing up and walking to them_

-Hello, my beautiful sis!

 _For some reason, I don't feel safe anymore_

-Why hello! Pervert.

-So why were you following us?

-Because you hardly ever say anything about anything.

-What about what?

-Everything, about yesterday, and the day before that.

-...

-So?

-I...think that, you don't have a good reason to be-

He was cut by Akihito sticking to him, again.

...Akkey.

His eyes were shut tight. As if there were something so scary he couldn't even look at. He opened one of his eyes to look at Hiroomi

-Wh... hat?

A/N: When I write whhat, it means wh-hat not what. You can hear the sound 'H' too.

-You're so clingy today.

Akihito reluctantly let go

-mm...sorry about that. _It's not like I_ _want_ _to be clingy..._

-Aniki, what did you do to him?

-Hmm?

-You did something to him didn't you?

-Something? Like what?

-Something that made him jump like this whenever he hears a noise or sees a new thing.

-Uh what are you talking about? It's true that there's something off about him today but he's okay! See...

But when he looked at Akihito to confirm what he had just said, he saw him looking at a wall, as if waiting for a monster to come out from behind it. Seeing that scene, Hiroomi was more worried about Akihito than how his sister was going to mock him for even saying that Akihito was oK.

-Akkey, is there anything wrong with that wall?

-uh...No it's nothing!

-Then why are you staring at it?

-Uhm... I think that...I mean... I think I saw something moving behind it…

-...Moved you say.

-Y-Yea.

-And?

-I don't know..! It just caught my eyes

-...

Ding

 _He's not just sensetive to sounds. Or movements. After he got surprised by the attack last night...of course. There's no guarantee that they won't attack him again. If this goes on his life will become quit peaceless. And it's my fault. They gave me ONE job. But it's not just doing the job. Actually, job isn't an issue at all. I know Izumi-nee-san better than anyone. She doesn't care a bit even if they went further, the only thing she worries about is Akkey causing trouble. And him getting raped doesn't cause any trouble. Well it's not like she can do anything now even if I failed a job. But it was her who gave me this job... And I'm kind of... Thankful for it. Protecting Akkey isn't a job anymore. But then again… I think…I do see him as a good 'friend' now…_

-Hiroomi?

-U-Uh...yes?

-You alright?

-yea yea...I was just ah... Thinking.

-You two aren't planning on telling me anything, are you?

They looked at each otheronce before shaking their heads,smiling. It was kind of a 'We're afraid, we aren't'

-Tsk!

-...

-...

-Okay then. Huh.

She said before leaving the two

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

After that they continued to enjoy their time together. Akihito was kind of sorry because he knew how important Mitsuki was to Hiroomi. And he kind of felt guilty. FOR BEING -almost-RAPED. —_—

.

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

Di Di Di Ding

.

.

"Yes?"

Mirai

"Mitsuki-senpai?!"

Yes it's me

"Well...Hello."

...

Mirai

I'll send you an address, be there at 4:00 o'clock.

.

.

.

"Mirai!"

She said while waving a hand for her.

"Mitsuki-senpai!"

Said Mirai and ran toward her.

-So...what did you want to talk about?

-... It's about those perverts.

\- P-Perverts you say... Do you mean Senpai and Senpai?

-MM HM.

\- What about them?

She asked with a more serious face and tone.

\- Something...strange happened last night

-...

 _Is it possible that Hiroomi-senpai actually bought senpai to his house? W-Well even if that's true, there's nothing to worry about. ... Is there?! I just...want to know what happened._

So..?

-Well, Hiroomi said he wanted to go to the movies.

-and?

-It took way more than it had to.

She nodded

-When he got back... he bought with him Akihito as well, and Akihito was sleeping, Hiroomi was carring him princess style! And there's more to it. This morning I happened to hear them saying weird things, and, after that they went out to run, then they went to a restaurant whispering things, they went to a park and Akihito reacted to every little thing that moved or made a sound. And they refused to tell me what happened…even Hiroomi didn't tell me anything. It must be something important, I wanted to know if you know anything about it

Mirai was shocked. She was worried, despite the fact that she was staring at Mitsuki, she couldn't see anything. Because her eyes were covered with **suspicion**

-Mirai? Are you okay?

-I'm...fine.

-you sure?

-...What weird things?

-Huh?

-You said you happened to hear them saying weird things to each other, what kind of weird things did they say?

-..That doesn't really matter. The thing is-

-No, Senpai. It does matter. Tell me what weird things they told each other!

-...It seems that you know something about it.

To that, her eyes widened as the calmness in her eyes disappeared

-So you do know. Mirai.

She closed her eyes as if planning to do something important

-…

She looked away, trying to keep calm again

-Tell me all about it.

She said while slowly opening her eyes, her eyes were full of menace, which sent a shiver down Mirai's spine

\- Well... Last night Senpai and I went to a cinema...Then all of a sudden he got out of the studio in the middle of the movie... He said he would come back bu...he didn't. After the movie ended, my phone rang and it was Senpai's number calling. So I answered, but then I heard Hiroomi senpai talking.

Three seconds of silence

-Sooo? What did he say?!

-Nothing much... The only thing he said was:

"I'm sorry about this that Akkey didn't come he's sorry as well"

-...

Her eyes widened a little, for the last time. She turned around and put her index finger and thumb on her chin, she was clearly thinking about the issue

-okay. I want you to help me with something.

Mirai was also curious about it, because the whole thing seemed so **bizarre**

-what thing?

-I want you to help me figure this out.

-...What should I do?

.

.

.

.

.

\- Where are we gonna go next?

-No ideas.

-Come on! Choose somewhere.

-Let's just walk.

-... 'Kay.

They had walked for a long time, Akihito had been avoiding walking near dark alleys. Which made Hiroomi feel all the more **responsible.**

He stopped walking

-Why did you stop?

-. . . Akkey...just now you...

-... What is it?

-..you...

 _I already know_

-Hiroomi?

 _So many things have changed_

-Hiroomi?

 _I must protect him better from now on_

-Wow! Look! What an amazing view!

-Huh?

Hiroomi looked up and saw Akihito, who was looking at an alley with excited eyes. In the alley, there were small houses and their roofs were all red and the walls were all light orange. There were small colorful flowers on the shelves. And a big tree, in the middle of it all, making a perfect harmony because of its green, green leaves.

\- O-Oh...

Akihito ran, stood next to the tree, raised his hands and laughed with his eyes closed. Hiroomi watched as Akihito went to see the flowers one by one. The wind moved the leaves and they slowly started to fall. Everything, was so beautiful. Hiroomi just watched, and enjoyed the view. But as I said before...

 _Akkey... Look how happy he is right now. These houses, this tree, this weather, this person... This, is_ ** _peace_** _._ _And I... Don't want to ruin it. Again…_

And he bit his lower lip¹.

.

.

10:00 PM

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you?"

"Escort? Pfff! It's not like

 _I'm saying nonsense it totally is like_

those three plan on getting away from the jail to attack me of all people!"

"Well, yea but-"

"I'm fine, really."

"... Okay!"

 _At least he tried._

Akihito smiled and they parted ways. Akihito went to an alley and hiroomi turned to the road which headed to his house and af-

"AAAAAAH!"

"AKKEY?"

He ran to the alley quickly

"Uh...it was just a trashcan that fell."

Said Akihito, smiling and scratching the back of his head. Hiroomi breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Im leaving then."

He then turned to the way he was about to go home from

"Will you please...escort me to my apartment?"

Hiroomi turned his head, stared at him for a few seconds and smiled.

.

Step

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Here we are"

"Um hum."

They looked at how tall the apartment was

• • •

Then turned to face each other.

-So...thanks.

 _I'm so troublesome._

-No problem~

 _It's my fault._

-*smiles*

 _Sorry for always being a burden._

-*smiles back*

 _Sorry for always making you feel like a burden._

*waves*

 _I..._

-*waves*

 _Really..._

.

.

.

 _-Suck_

 _-Suck_

|To be continued|


	7. Chapter 7: Knock knock

_**Thinking#7**_

.

The weekend was over, and it was time to go back to school, it was a sunny morning with a cool breeze, the sunshine was making life look brighter than it was

Hiroomi woke up on his bed, the first thing he saw was the pistachio-colored ceiling of his room. He blinked a few times before looking at his watch, It was 6:00 AM _what a good time to wake up_ He then sat on his bed slowly, rubbing his eyes _School huh?_ That was when he heard his sister giggling loudly. It was strange of her to even smile, but now she was **giggling** **loudly**. Hiroomi opened his eyes wide, but then there was another laughter coming from his sister's room

 _Mitsuki?_ He stood up and went out of his room. He heard typing sounds in his way to his sister's room. He opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could. He looked inside the room, Mitsuki was lying on her stomach on her bed, moving her legs in the air as she typed things on her phone, her phone made short sounds once in two minutes, Hiroomi was sure that that sound meant that she was receiving messages from someone, that was also strange because her phone never made sounds after receiving messages, to be exact, she had muted the sound so Hiroomi wouldn't know anything about her personal things in her phone. Hiroomi was suspicious but also jealous, he knew that his sister didn't hate him as much as she said she did but she never showed interest in other people either, Hiroomi hadn't seen her so happy for years. He was curious, but just when he was about to do something about his curiosity he noticed that she wasn't using her phone anymore, she was coming in his direction.

 _Ah damn_

She opened the door and looked at Hiroomi with her usual indifferent face.

"What are you doing, watching people do personal things without telling them? Pervert"

"Personal things?"

"Don't change the **main** subject! What if I was changing? You should have told me you were here"

"I weren't doing anything bad…I was just checking if everything was okay, as your older brother It's my duty, after all"

"You're the kind of person that never admits to being a stalker, you'd probably come up with something like "It's not stalking, it's dating from afar""

"…"

He wanted to say something back but he found it difficult, he wanted to know who that person was, who was making his sister laugh like that? Something he couldn't do easily? He didn't want to make the useless talk any longer so he decided to shrug and go to get ready for school, and to wait for a better time to ask her, and even if she wasn't going to tell him, he would wait for clues and relate them to find out something about that person or what they were talking to each other about.

The school was almost empty, were they that early? The school building also looked brighter than always, the small trees looked beautiful as the breeze moves their green leaves a little. Despite the fact that the school was empty, most of the windows were open, because the teachers were in the school and they probably wanted some air to go inside, whatever the reason was, it made the school look somehow like an enjoyable place. Mirai's bonsai trees could be seen from the window of the _Literary_ club room as well, reminding Hiroomi of all the nice times the four had together. He smiled a little smile, forgetting about all of the unusual and strange things that had happened for a few seconds.

A few seconds of peace before a storm.

They entered the club room, the sunshine had brightened there as well, the walls, their table, the books, it was illuminating the dust floating in the air. Akihito was sitting on his usual seat, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked out the window. Hiroomi smiled at how calm he looked.

"Hey, Akkey" Akihito looked at him slowly "Hey" Hiroomi thought it was a great thing that his reaction to hearing sounds had gotten better from the last night, hence his smile widened and he sat beside him. Mitsuki just looked at Akihito and sat down in front of him. She took a lollipop out of her pocket and unwrapped the paper around it and put it in her mouth before opening the book in front of her to take a look at what was written inside lazily. Akihito was watching her, and so was Hiroomi, well, there didn't seem to be anything better to watch anyway. Mirai entered the room not long ago, smiling. She looked different, Hiroomi and Akihito noticed that, but they didn't know what the difference was.

"Mirai! Hello! The new hairpin suits you!" Mitsuki stood and went to hug Mirai close to her chest, and Mirai immediately hugged back. That was another unusual thing to Hiroomi, and Akihito, Mitsuki wasn't the type to get excited or happy to see anyone, and even if she was, she never showed her emotions. The guys also realized that the change they had noticed was the hairpin, it was the same red hue as her glasses and it was so small and looked cute on her, Akihito noticed that her glasses were way cleaner and shinier than the last time he had seen her. The two girls pulled away as Mirai giggled with closed eyes.

"Thanks, Mitsuki-senpai," She opened her eyes and looked at Mitsuki, and only **her**. "It is indeed beautiful, for Mitsuki-senpai has a great taste! Thank you, Senpai!"

What? What did she just say? Mitsuki's taste? What does that have to do with this? Did she perhaps mean that she thought Mitsuki had a good taste because she could understand the beauty of her hairpin? But then why did she thank her? For her compliment?

"Ah, don't mention it, It's just a hairpin, it wasn't that expensive!"

The two boys' eyes widened. Did Nase Mitsuki actually bother to buy a hairpin for someone? No No NO that couldn't be, she must have seen it and thought that it was good an cheap, that was all right? Or so they boys thought

"But Senpai bought it for me! It's so precious to me…" She blushed and played with a bang of her hair with her finger

"Oh, anything for you, love!"

…

What?

"Huh?" Hiroomi and Akihito were too deep in their thoughts that they forgot each other's presence, until they both let out a 'Huh' of confusion. Mitsuki looked at them as she half-closed her eyes. "Huh what? You got a problem with anything?"

"S-Senpai c-calm down…" Mirai was looking down but she was blushing as she smiled, she clearly wasn't bothered by Mitsuki getting angry over her

"Hmph." She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the two, whose jaws had fallen open. "By the way," She turned to look at Mirai, her face softened as she took her hand, smiling "There's a place I have wanted to show you for a while now…" Mirai's eyes widened as she blushed even more "Y-Yes?! W-Will we go? Uhm!" With that, Mitsuki laughed and nodded "After school" Then both of them sat down. "Oh? Since when are you two this close?" Asked the jelly older brother

"Hm?" Mitsuki looked up at him from behind her book "What are you saying aniki? You're not always with me, it's just normal if you don't know one or two things about me."She looked at her book again. Hiroomi 's eyes had widened and he was staring at Mitsuki, as if there was **something** written on her head. "You mean that all of the times you were out of the house you were having fun with her?" Mitsuki didn't say anything, nor did her eyes leave the book. She just moved the lollipop in her mouth. Hiroomi was still curious and kind of offended, but then Akihito patted his shoulder. 'It's ok, you can talk about it later when you've calmed down' was what he wanted to say. And Hiroomi did get that looking at his eyes. He sighed as he looked down. He nodded and started reading a new book. Mirai was quiet. She there wasn't any other book on the table so she decided to read Mitsuki's, so she bent to look at it, Mitsuki moved the book in her direction too. Mirai smiled and nodded as a thank you. Akihito didn't mind the two girls, he thought it was a good thing that they were closer than before, because no matter how close your girl is to a girl- friend of hers, you're her boyfriend and you're special, right? It's not like they can do anything. Akihito looked at Mirai from the corner of his eyes, she was smiling, and taking short looks at Mitsuki. It made him smile as well. He did wonder why Mitsuki was acting weird, but he was almost sure that Hiroomi was going to find out why and he was going to tell him eventually, so he paid it no mind.

The bells had rang and the four were in their classes, Hiroomi was resting his chin on his palm, looking at the black board. But that was just to fool the teacher. His mind was busy with the thought of Mitsuki's weird behavior, busy enough to make him unable to hear even a word of what the teacher was saying. _When did those two become so close? What did she mean, I'm not always with her?! She makes it sound like I'm always playing in bars or something. Was she referring to a special period?_ Then something crossed him mind, making his eyes widen in shock. _Did she mean the past two days? I was so focused on her that I forgot about the recent_ _ **things**_ _for a few hours… But no, it can't be that, it takes so long for her to accept people as her friends…But even then, she never acts like this. Is she, is she trying to complain about me keeping quiet about what happened to Akkey? Does sh-_

"Nase Hiroomi!" He stood up and looked around, there were many things written on the black board, and other students were taking notes too "Ah, yes?" "Are you listening to what I'm saying? I just warned you, this is an important lesson! Why weren'y you taking notes?" "Uh,…sorry"

Hiroomi had to stay in his class to take notes during the break time, but it was taking too long, since he couldn't focus at all. _But if she was complaining about that matter, does that mean that Mirai-san is just playing along with her, or is Mitsuki using her?_ The bells rang, and the next **boring** class started _. School sucks to the core._

He entered the literary club room, there were no one there. "Yo." Said Akihito as he walked in, with his hands in his pockets, holding his ditty bag in the crook of his elbow. He sat down on his usual seat, moved his chair close to the table, bent, rested his forearms on the table and his head on his forearms. _He looks at tired as me_ Hiroomi looked at him, wondering if he was thinking about the night before last night, or the way the two girls were behaving. "Akkey?" "Hmm?" "What do you think about those two?" It was good to bring the latter matter up anyway, because it wasn't good to think about something he couldn't change. He moved his head upwards just a little to look at Hiroomi "They look good with glasses."

…

"Akkey, I mean that, they've been acting weird recently, why do you think that is?" "Oh that," He put his head on his forearms again "I have no idea. It's just normal for Kuriyama-san to want to be friends with her but Mitsuki is-" He closed his eyes, yawned, and tilted his head. "Nom nom nom." "…" He decided to end the useless conversation and sit beside him instead. "Tired?" "Mm hm." "How was your day?" "Tiring." Hiroomi chuckled and decided to forget about the issue and relax for a while, he took a deep breath and looked out the window, smiling.

"It's sunny today, isn't it?" "Mm hm," He yawned again "It's like the weather is begging you to take a nag" He chuckled again, how was Akihito so relaxed? He was even joking. "Indeed. I think that's ok too, even the teachers are going home. The gates are closed until 8 PM as well" "Hmmm… An empty school is a good one" "Because it's quiet?" "Mm hm" He didn't say anything else, Hiroomi watched him as he breathed peacefully, as the sunshine illuminated his face, the table, the walls, everything. He was sleeping so peacefully, as if there has never been anything worthy of being worried about. Hiroomi smiled again, and rested his head on the table the same way Akihito did, careful not to wake him up. And slowly let sleepiness take over his tired body.


	8. Chapter 8: Here comes a change

Akihito woke up to find Hiroomi's head beside him on the table. He thought of waking him up as the school was closed, but decided it was better to let him rest. Hiroomi could get out of the school however he wanted. He was a spirit word warrior.

Akihito walked out of the room and toward the front door, but he heard a voice that stopped him right before touching the doorknob.

"S-Senpai..."

It was Mirai's voice.

"Yes?" Akihito turned but there was no one behind him.

"N...Not now senpai... We're still in the school..."

"Nobody's here. There's nothing to worry about. I checked Hiroomi and Akihito, they're both asleep."

"B-But senpai-!"

Akihito didn't notice, but his eyes had widened. He was sure that the voices were Mirai and Mitsuki's. He stepped closer to where he thought the voices were coming from, the girls' bathroom.

He peeked. He saw Mirai pinned to the wall by none other than Mitsuki

"Don't but me. I've waited long enough for those idiots to give us some privacy"

"But what if they wake up! They might see us... Eh...EH...SENPAI!"

Akihito couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and stood in front of them shouting "OI!"

The two looked at him, their faces were too close and they obviously were going to kiss. Mitsuki was, to be specific.

"What do you think you're doing, Mitsuki!" He asked

"Isn't that obvious? I was going to kiss Mirai before your interruption." Mitsuki's voice was as calm as ever, she sounded even calmer than usual. As if she was actually waiting for Akihito to go to them, maybe because she wanted everyone to know...

Akihito frowned and widened his eyes, this time on purpose. "AREN'T YOU ASHAMED? NOT ONLY SHE ALREADY HAS SOMEONE BUT SHE'S A GIRL!"He fisted his hands and waited for a respond as he panted.

Mitsuki was just looking at him, not moving from the position she was. Mirai was hiding behind her. Akihito tought he heard her mumble something to Mitsuki.

"What are you saying...Akihito. She doesn't have anyone special. It's true that you're a great friend of hers, she admires you I agree. You two might have exchanged a few 'I love you's but that still doesn't mean anything to me"

"WHAT?" He was about to shout something again, if it wasn't for Hiroomi's voice from his behind

"What's going on here...?" Hiroomi was standing at the door "Mitsuki? What-"

"Mirai and I love eachother." Mitsuki stated "We've been dating for a while, and now is the time to finally stop hiding it. Hiding it was wrong in the first place anyway."

Hiroomi stared at her face, her eyes, looking for any sign of a joke. "Mitsuki...?"

There was silence, Akihito was dying to know everything. Everything about whatever that was happening. Or had been happening. But he tried to stay calm. That's what he had been doing all his life, until meeting Mirai.

Mitsuki looked at the two, and decided it was more useful to convienece his brother first.

"This must be surprising to you." Said Mitsuki

Hiroomi was staring at her, he looked patient "You and Mirai are...in a relationship, like that?"

Mitsuki shifted and stood straight, Mirai still hiding behind her.

"Yes," She waited, "But that's a good thing to you. You never want to see another guy touching me. You also don't want me to fall in love with another guy. You want me to be happy but seeing another guy have my affection is hard to accept, isn't it? Now that I found Mirai, you don't have to worry about anything. Nobody will be allowed to touch me. Nobody will 'Protect me' the way you want to do it. You'll be the protector. Of course I don't want a,"

She changed her tone to the usual 'Sister nagging at brother', "stupid Aniki like you to protect me, but you got lucky. Now you have what you want"

Hiroomi was...thinking. Mitsuki had said the things that had been fated to stay unsaid forever. It was like an unspoken rule. Mitsuki saying she doesn't care, Hiroomi trying to get her attention; both knowing how the other one really felt. There is some kind of 'magical' Connection between siblings. Specially when they look eachother in the eyes. Hiroomi was busy considering the things Mitsuki had just said, Mitsuki had shown him a different view of the whole dating thing.

Mitsuki took the chance to talk to Akihito. She turned to him. "You too."

"Huh?" He stared at her not knowing what to say, what to think about. He was lacking information.

"You want Mirai to be happy right? Back then, you ignored her because of that." She waited.

"She still admires you. You have nothing to be sad about do you? You can see her happy everyday, with someone you know, not a stranger who might hurt her. You know I wouldn't make her sad. You no longer have to worry about hurting her unintentionally, you can see her happy and successful you can still make her happy too."

Her sentences were short, having an assuring tone supporting them. Mitsuki knew how to feed the two boys the things they had to know. She repeated the important parts. She was a Nase.

The boys were deep in their thoughts, but no matter how okay the whole thing seemed, there was a feeling deep inside of them screaming 'This is wrong'. Certain things are taught to us as children. At first we question them, but after a while we give up and just accept them. Gay marriage and same sex relationship are two of them. Them being right or wrong, nobody is sure. But people accepted those two little things to be wrong. And changing your thought on something you've believed your whole life isn't easy.

"I..." Said Mirai, finally walking out of her 'hiding place'. "I'm sorry about all these...But...Please don't be mad at us...We're not going to do anything different from before, we're just going to like each other...Deeper...A-And...Stay together f-for...as long as we can...so...Um..."

"We're not getting married, we belong to eachother, but only you two will know about it. Nothing's really changing. Is what she's trying to say. And, she's right." Said Mitsuki

The four stood in silence for about four minutes. Akihito was looking at Mirai. He could see a kind of sadness in her eyes.

"Akihito-Senpai..." Mirai finally said, making Akihito jump. "I love Mitsuki-Senpai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ending Note** :

 **Here ya go fellas. This means that I am actually alive and caring for this shit.**

 **This chapter is a Lil different from the others but well, this change is quite a 'different' thing.  
**

 **This chapter was originally going to be longer. But I divided it into two parts, because I want you guys to know I'm still here, the next chapter is already planned.**

 **Around 5 people are waiting for this at the moment, and I wrote this chapter for them, and people who will read this years later and say 'Shit, it was written in 2017. No way it's gonna be updated now.'**

 **Yea. To be continued.**


End file.
